Chaos's Personal Assassin
by leeloo.lerman
Summary: Annabeth cheats on Percy. evryone leaves him but not until he meets Chaos. HE WILL BE NEEDED SOON!   PLEASE REVIEW! 1ST FANFIC!
1. PROLOGUE

**Chaos's Personal Assassin**

Prologue:

Percy's POV:

I just came back from Mt. Olympus. I went to ask permission from Zeus, if I could fly to Greece in his territory. As you know my dad is Poseidon. So if I go in Zeus's territory; he will blast me to bits and pieces. You may ask me why will I want to travel to Greece, well you will see that I have a girlfriend; Annabeth Chase. We have been officially together for 4 years; however we knew each other for 8 years. It was her dream to travel to Greece and visit the Parthenon; her mother's temple. For those who don't know, well she is the daughter of Athena; the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. I'm planning to propose to her over there.

When I came back to Camp Half-Blood, everyone was occupied. I saw Nick; my new jerk half-brother. He has the biggest ego ever. He just came back from his quest; to kill a manticore. Down that at age 13, never want to do it again. I remember I had to save Annabeth from Luke; who made her hold the sky.

I went to my cabin to tidy up for cabin inspection. It would me more helpful if Tyson were here. I miss that big guy. The cabins became larger since the Romans and Greeks decided to share one camp. Also Hestia and Hades became Olympians, so know there are now 14 Olympians instead of 12.

The heroes of the Titan war became immortal campers, not gods.

When I finished tidying up, I headed for the beach. There was still one hour till dinner. I am planning after dinner to tell Annabeth about the trip **only**. I have the rings I'm going to use to propose in my pockets to keep them safe.

When I arrived at the beach, I saw Nick making out with some blonde girl. Probably from the Aphrodite cabin. I get a closer look and catch a pair of grey eyes. No, it can't be. Annabeth won't do this to me. Would she? Then I heard something that hurt me. BAD.

"Oh my gods, Nick you make me feel special , you're so much better than Percy."

"Of course babe."

I saw Nick trying to take off her shirt and she was just kissing him hungrily. That's when they crossed the line. I went up to them and slapped Nick so hard that would have left a mark. Then I began to yell at Annabeth.

"How could you Annabeth! I thought we loved each other truly! I was going to propose to you! In Greece! I got the tickets and the rings!"

I shoved the rings and the tickets in her surprised face. There was realization in her face; she just realized what she had lost. She began crying really hard. That really hurt me. I began to walk to my cabin, while Annabeth tried to hold me back. I was just pushing her away.

"Percy, it is not what it looks like"

"Well what is? You were cheating on me with my own half-brother. We are over."

I went to my cabin and didn't come out until dinner.

When dinner came, I saw Nick at the main table with dad. Poseidon then stood up and made an announcement.

"I would like to make a toast for my favourite son and hero of Olympus, Nick!"

Everyone stood up and applauded for him, even my friends and Chiron who is just smiling and nodding. I miss Grover and Thalia. Grover is busy recruiting demi-gods from different parts of the world. While Thalia is with the hunters of Artemis. I stood up and went to my cabin. Everyone loved Nick. My parents died in a car accident last week! I decide to run away from this dump of a camp and go anywhere.

That is when Chaos came to me and offered me to join his army. I accepted and that's how I became Glaze, the personal assassin of Chaos.


	2. Chapter 1 THE NEW ALLY

**Chapter 1:**

**50,000 years later:**

**Percy's POV:**

Life as Chaos's assassin is awesome until I found out that I have to go back on Earth to help Camp Half-Blood and the gods against Gaea.

_Flashback:_

_I was in my room resting from the mission I just came back from when Chaos came in. I bowed to me._

"_Glaze you have to go down to Earth and help Camp Half-Blood against Gaea."_

"_My Lord, you promised I won't ever go there again!"_

"_Perseus Jackson, you will go there and help that is final! Is that understood?" I flinched when he said that name. He knew I hate that name._

"_Yes, my lord."_

"_You will go tomorrow during their dinner; meanwhile I have to go offer our assistance."_

_He disappeared and I was left alone._

_Flashback End._

**Annabeth POV:**

It's been 50,000 years since the great hero of Olympus disappeared off the face of the Earth. Percy Jackson; the love of my life. I still can't believe I cheated on him. With his own half-brother. I was an idiot at that time. After he left I caught Nick cheating on me with an Aphrodite girl. I felt heartbroken. I wore the ring that _he_ shoved on my face; on my finger and never removed it. Poseidon was also heartbroken when I told him that Percy disappeared and he broke down crying in front of the Olympians. My mom, Athena, comforted him and they started having a relationship since Triton and Amphitrite sided with Gaea and the Titans.

Today was the annual meeting of _his _whereabouts. Nico and Hades said he is not dead because they didn't see his soul in the underworld. I was about the last one to arrive at the meeting. The gods also attend the meetings. However today everyone seemed more serious. Zeus began talk:

"Now I know that today is the annual meeting of the whereabouts of Perseus, however there are more pressing matters."

"What's more important than finding Percy" Travis called out. He was best friends with Percy.

"Well Gaea is rising and she is releasing the Titans and Giants." Everyone gasped. Then my mom, who is holding Poseidon's hand, adds. "However we have an ally, his name is-"

Suddenly a black vortex opens and a man comes out. "Hello, I am Chaos, Father of the Universe, and Master of the Void. I offer you two hundred of my highest ranked forces, including Glaze, my personal assassin and second most powerful being in existence." Everyone looked shocked. Chaos has a personal assassin?

Then Nick says: "We don't need your help! You're looking at the most powerful hero in the world! And Glaze? He doesn't sound much. I bet I can beat him in a second." I put my hand to my mouth. He can't talk like that to the most powerful being in the universe. I thought Nick will be blasted to bits; however Chaos narrowed his eyes and said: "Do you want my help or should I side with my daughter Gaea? I can blast you to bits and pieces, but I won't."

Chiron immediately said: "No my Lord. We accept your help. Thank you. But may I ask why did you side with us and not your own daughter from the beginning?"

"Well I don't like the way the Titans and Gaea rule and don't think I like the way you rule either. I don't want the world to crumble and I don't want disasters and chaos I the world."

"When will your forces arrive?" asked Athena.

"Tomorrow evening during dinner. Oh and please don't upset Glaze, their commander, he has bad experiences here and will probably kill you. It has happened before." And with that he left. We were still shocked and amazed at what happened.

Then Zeus said: "Well has anyone found any whereabouts of Perseus Jackson?" The great hero is needed.

Jerk Nick said: "Who cares? If he cared he wouldn't have left. He is a total jerk!"

Then all the gods and all the immortal campers shouted at him: "How dare you speak about him that way?"

When Zeus dismissed us from the meeting, everyone went to their duties. I just went to my cabin and began to cry. Where did you go Percy? I need you! I am so sorry!

I have a feeling something is going to happen soon.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHO SHOULD BE PERCY'S GIRLFRIEND. THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE.**


	3. Chapter 2 THE SEA AND MOON

**THE SEA AND MOON**

Chapter 2:

The next evening, during dinner

Glaze's POV:

We arrived to the camp's borders when Chaos appeared to me and told me:

"Glaze, you don't have to reveal your identity from the first meeting, however they need to know sooner or later who you are if not they won't trust us."

Oh shoot! I wanted to help them and then walk away without giving them a clue of who I am. But, I said:

"Fine, tomorrow I will tell them."

"Good, make a good entrance, Glaze. And please don't kill any camper, including Nick."

I chuckled at that idea. Ok, off to the camp.

Artemis POV:

I let my huntresses stay at Camp Half-Blood to help the campers fight in the next war. Now I am just walking in the armory .Tonight Chaos' soldiers are coming. I have a feeling that this is linked with Percy. You may ask me why do I think of a male, aren't I a virgin goddess. Well yeah, but I always loved him. His sea green eyes, his jet black hair, his loyalty for his friends and most of all his kindness… After he left, I began to accept this feeling and cry that I was never able to tell him "I love you". Curse that daughter of Athena. She had him. She had Percy. But she had to cheat on him with that jerk Nick. I cursed her never to be able to join the huntresses.

And Poseidon he had to announce that Nick was the greatest hero ever. All he did was kill a manticore. Percy did that on the quest to save me.

Then someone came from the forest with a hood on. I grabbed a knife and asked him:

"Who are you, stranger? Show yourself!"

The stranger said, with a vaguely familiar voice:

"No harm intended, Lady Artemis. I am Glaze, personal assassin of Chaos and here are Chaos' soldiers."

I was able to catch his eyes, they were sea green. Probably a descendant of Poseidon.

Then he told his troops: "Go introduce yourselves to the campers with commander Alpha. Tell them I will come in a bit."

The soldiers disappeared and we were left alone. Looking at the moon.

"Why so sad, Lady Artemis? It looks like you were troubled."

Did it show that much? Well it looks like it.

"Well the love of my life disappeared 50,000 years ago and I looked everywhere for him."

"Wait a second, aren't you a virgin goddess?"

"Yeah I am, but the man was unlike other men. He was no jerk; he was loyal to his friends."

"What is his name?"

"Perseus Jackson." And with that, I burst into tears. Glaze was trying to comfort me.

Then he did something I didn't expect; he kissed me. That kiss was amazing. I began to kiss back. He slipped his hands around my waist and I wrapped my hands around his head.

Then the hood fell off and I saw that he was none other than Percy Jackson. He then immediately put his hood back on. He told me:

"Please don't tell anyone, that I am here."

"I swear on the river Styx. Percy, is it really you? Did you really come back?"

"Yes Artemis, it is me. I came back only to help in the war."

"Oh!" Truth to be told, I was sad. "Percy, do you love me?"

"Yes, I do love you Lady Artemis. But do you?"

"I love you, too. Promise not to leave me!"

"I can't promise, but I will do my best."

"Ok."

"Now I have to go make a good entrance." He pecked me quickly on the lips and said:

"See you soon, Lady Artemis!"

"Stop it with the 'Lady' thing, call me Artemis."

"Ok, see you Artemis!"

**How do you like it? I am so sorry that I haven't been posting for a while but I have many exams. Well I am getting very good grades! In the nineties! Yay! I will be posting more from December 18 to January 4. Perhaps. Please review! **


End file.
